Nightmares
by TheWolf32
Summary: Life in Morganville has been relatively calm lately, despite the town being run by vampires. Then Claire starts having nightmares. Vivid ones about alien creatures taking over the town one body at a time. Claire wants to believe they're just dreams, but she can't shake the thought that they are a possible future for Morganville. The only trouble is getting everyone to believe her.
1. Chapter 1

_I hid behind the dustbin of a house as two people walked by. I don't know why I was hiding but I sensed there was something different about them. Once they passed I came from behind the dustbin._

 _I put up my hood and rounded the corner of the house bumping into someone. I looked up and wished I hadn't. His eyes were glowing green. I looked around and saw the other neighbours coming toward me, their eyes glowing too._

 _I dodged a grab for my arm and ran towards Founder's Square._

 _I had to get to Amelie.I had to tell her an invasion was happening. She had protected me and helped me more than once, she would help me now. Or I hoped she will._

 _There was no-one on the street and it was almost completely dark apart from the streetlights dim glow._

 _As I reached Founder's Square, the guards were standing like statues, but when I got near them they didn't move but they let me pass. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't think about it, I just had to get to Amelie._

 _Going through the doors, only a few vampires were around. They looked up at me with their glowing stare and all of them bared their fangs._

 _The vampire closest to me opened his hand to reveal what was changing everyone. A green alien with various tendrils extending from its main body. The vampire took a step towards me and I ran up the stairs and crashed through the door to Amelie's office where Amelie was sitting at her desk with Oliver behind her._

" _I'm sorry for bursting in here, Amelie but you have to help me. Everyone's eyes are glowing and-"_

" _I know." Amelie said. "It's okay, there our new visitors."_

" _What-" But I already knew the second I looked at Oliver. He stared straight at me with the unearthly eyes and then Amelie looked up at me. "There's no need to worry, Claire. It doesn't hurt and once it's done you will have nothing to fear ever again."_

" _No, no! Can't you see what's happening? You can't!"_

" _Restrain her."_

 _Hands appeared on my shoulders and forced me onto the desk. "There really is nothing to fear, Claire."_

 _Amelie stood up and took something off Oliver. "Open wide."_

 _Claire…_

" _No, please Amelie, don't do this!"_

 _Claire._

 _But Amelie wasn't listening to me. She grabbed my jaw and-_

"Claire!"

* * *

I gasped and bolted upright. I looked around and hyperventilated a bit, until I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around to see Myrnin looking concerned.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"H-How did you get in?"

"Your window was open and it would have been too noisy to go through the door." _You mean too normal._ I thought. "You were having a bad dream?"

I finally got my breathing under control and looked at the time; 4:30AM. "Yeah… They're called nightmares."

"I'm assuming it's something to do with Amelie?"

"How do you know?"

"You were shouting her name and saying stop and it's not you." Myrnin shrugged. "I had to cover your mouth or you would have woken up the others."

"What else was I saying?"

"The invasion's coming, but I'm sure it was just a bad dream, working for Oliver."

"What?"

"Oliver's scary enough, he's sure to give you bad dreams."

"I work for you."

"I give you bad dreams?"

I sighed, there was no point in trying to explain and I was tired anyway. "Never mind. Myrnin are you going to see Amelie?"

"Not presently, why?"

"I want to talk to her."

"About your bad dream?"

"About… something else."

"Like what?"

I didn't want to tell him what exactly, but I will have to come with something. "Woman things… You wouldn't understand."

"What woman things?"

"Just tell her I want to talk to her, please?" I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already did.

"Fine. Have a good night and don't have anymore bad dreams."

 _I'll try to._

* * *

 _The alarm beeped and I groaned and turned it off. Opening my eyes I nearly a heart attack._

 _Amelie was standing right in front of me. "Good morning."_

" _Uh... Morning." Once I got over the shock of her appearing, that feeling came back. Something was off. Her hair was down which she almost never did, but the most striking and disturbing thing was her eyes; they were glowing._

 _I scrambled away from her and pressed myself against the wall. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Amelie walked towards me and stopped at the end of the bed. "I've come to show you something. Why we're here."_

* * *

"Claire?"

I woke up, maybe a little faster than I did usually and rubbed my eyes. How is it possible to go back to sleep and have the same nightmare?

"Yeah?" I looked up at Michael.

"Amelie wants to see you."

"What for?"

Michael shrugged. "She wouldn't say except that you wanted to see her."

 _Did I?_ I couldn't keep her waiting, so I got my clothes and went into the shower. After I finished, I brushed my teeth and got dressed then headed out.

Walking along the street, it was as normal as any day in Morganville can get. Everyone was out taking advantage of the sun and I saw students in Common Grounds. No green eyes anywhere.

Arriving at Founder's Square the guards let me past and I walked in through the doors.

"Claire Danvers?"

"Yeah?" I looked to Amelie's assistant.

"The Founder will see you now."

I went up the stairs and knocked on the door, which opened after the first knock.

"Come in, Claire."

I walked in and the guards left the room and closed the door. Amelie was leaning against the front of her desk flicking through a folder.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

Amelie looked up at me. I felt just a touch of relief at seeing her grey eyes. "You wanted to talk to me. About 'women things'."

"I…"

"You sent Myrnin who explained it in great detail."

"I thought…"

"He knows more women than you think." Amelie put down the folder. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I thought that was a uh… dream."

"What?"

I had to get talking; Amelie wasn't known for her infinite patience. "I-I had a nightmare last night. Aliens were infecting people and they infected you and everyone was after me and I think-"

"Claire."

"Yes?"

"You can go." Amelie picked up the folder and looked through again.

"But-"

"Do you think I really care about you having a nightmare? Did you tell Myrnin to come here, just to waste my time?"

"No, but its real."

"Unless you've suddenly become psychic, I doubt that."

"What if it's happening? Or going to happen? I've never had nightmares before, not even on my first night here and you're in all of them."

"Everyone has their limits." Amelie said, then sighed after a moment. She looked up at me again. "I can hear your heart."

"I'm not lying, I promise."

"I know. You're just stressed. Go home and rest a bit, you'll feel better."

Seeing as she wasn't going to budge, I sighed and left.

* * *

 **Hope you like it :) Share your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by in a blur; I went home and told anyone curious enough what I did today, had dinner and before I knew it, I was in bed and it was midnight.

I really didn't want to go to sleep again after the nightmare last night, but I couldn't stay awake

for ever and it was not a good idea to be exhausted in a town of vampires.

* * *

 _"Claire." I woke up abruptly and sat up. Amelie sat in the chair at my desk, but she had moved it to the side of my bed. "Come with me."_

 _"W-Where are we going?"_

 _"Like I said; I'm going to show you why we're here." Amelie led me outside where everyone was going about their business. Walking the dog, watering flowers, going to the coffee shop, but they all had glowing eyes. It was so eerie. Everyone bowed their head when Amelie passed._

 _"Is Amelie still alive in there?"_

 _"Of course. She's not fighting back but she'll come back eventually if I were to be removed."_

 _"What about the humans?"_

 _"We stop their heart. An unfortunate side effect."_

 _"What are you going to do for blood? Vampires need blood or their instincts take over."_

 _"The humans offer it."_

 _"So, why are you here?" I felt as if the conversation was going off track._

 _"We came from a desert moon, far away from here. There were no hosts there and so when a spaceship came along and through chance it crashed we occupied the humans and modified their technology to bring more ships out of space and different times. But the ships would always crash and become useless, until one ship came to our moon and landed. We took over their body and stored the rest of us onto the ship and left."_

 _"Weren't there any other planets? Why did you come to Earth?"_

 _"We came across other planets but they weren't suitable. Then more humans came on the radio asking for our return and when we landed we took over the humans and a small group of us came here."_

 _"Are you going to take over the planet?" Even though I already knew the answer._

 _"Would you like to see how we do that?"_

 _"How... How did you infect Amelie?" We had been walking while Amelie was talking and now we had arrived at the Morganville Hospital._

 _"We took over Oliver at first but only partially controlled him so his eyes wouldn't glow. Then after monitoring Amelie's movements, we thought it would be best if we got her in a moment of passion."_

 _Amelie pushed open the door and led me past the desk and through the double doors into one of the surgery rooms._

 _A human girl lay strapped to the operating table. There was a small green container with the alien in on the table to the right of her._

 _"Can't you let her go? What did you do to her?"_

 _"She's partially sedated and no. Humans wouldn't stand for it. Turn on the screen."_

 _"Please don't do this, Founder. You're strong, you can fight it off." The girl tried to get through to Amelie but it was no use. I turned on the screen and it showed the whole girls body._

 _"Watch the screen." I heard the door open and two male doctors came in. One stood by the girl's head and the other stood by me, casting an unwavering, unsettling stare at me._

 _Amelie picked up the green alien and the doctor forced the girls mouth open. I couldn't look anymore and instead stared at the computer which wasn't any better._

 _The alien spread its tendrils throughout her body and the heart monitor flatlined._

 _"Why did you show me that?"_

 _"To show you how it's done. I want you to do the same to the other human next door."_

 _"No, why would I help you take over?" Why was she even asking this? She must have known the answer._

 _"You're forgetting;" the male doctor said behind me. "We have already taken over the town. We are just now finding stray humans."_

 _"If you do this, you will stop having these nightmares." Amelie said. She beckoned for me to follow her. I really didn't want to but I had no choice._

 _Amelie opened the door to the next room and I let a scream. Shane was strapped to the table, partially sedated just like the other girl._

 _"Shane!" I ran towards him, but Amelie pulled me back. I hadn't had the pleasure of feeling Amelie's strength much, but she felt much stronger, like the alien was adding to her strength._

 _"He was wandering the streets, looking for you." Amelie said. "One of the vampires caught him and he was screaming your name. He was so terrified of never seeing you, but when you give us a new home he will never feel that ever again."_

 _"Because he'll be dead! Please let him go. I'll do anything you want, just please let him go!" I knew it was useless trying to plead with an emotionless alien, but I had to try. I couldn't let them kill Shane._

 _"You're doing something for me now. "_

 _"Please, not him! Anyone but him!"_

 _Amelie's grip on my arm tightened, nearly breaking the bone. "This is the only thing keeping you alive. If you don't do this, you're no use to us."_

 _I felt as if I couldn't breathe and I wiped my face with my free hand. "I can't do it."_

 _"Last chance." Amelie said quietly._

 _"OK! Okay, I'll do it."_

 _"Good girl." Amelie dragged me to the side of Shane where a table with an alien container on top of it._

 _"Clare..." Shane said, faintly. I tried with everything I had, not to burst into tears again. But I had a plan, even if it had a one hundred percent chance at failing. He_ has _to know I've tried._

 _Amelie handed me to container. "Open it, then open his mouth." I took the container and made a swing at Amelie's head, but in a flash I was on the table behind me, with Amelie - or the thing inside her - holding me down. "Bad move."_

 _"Amelie, snap out of it! Please wake up!" I tried kicking her but the doctors strapped down my legs._

 _"This is my body now and Amelie is never coming back."_

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the alarm bleeped. I've never been so nerve wracked in my life. I turned it off and put my head in my hands.

I'm sure these nightmares are just bad dreams, but I couldn't shake the feeling, that it was visions of what is going to happen. Maybe the ships were leaving now or they could already be here?

I tried really hard to get rid of that thought. I needed to tell someone but Amelie doesn't believe me and Oliver definitely won't believe me. My existence annoys the hell out of him, probably only second to Myrnin.

I could try telling Myrnin, but he'll just say the same thing; they're nightmares and to get some rest which is what I really didn't need right now.

I guess I could tell Shane or anyone else, but I didn't want to worry them. I also didn't want to annoy Amelie, but she had to know, if the invasion really was coming.

But she wouldn't allow me to see her if I went to her directly so instead of asking Myrnin who explains stuff to Amelie in way too much detail I went to Oliver.

Having a shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I headed out of the house and made my way to Common Grounds.

When I arrived it was packed as usual, but Oliver wasn't behind the bar. When I asked his replacement, the guy said he was in his office.

Standing outside the door to his office, I hesitated in knocking, having second thoughts about coming here in the first place. Oliver couldn't care less if I died some days so why would he care if I had a nightmare?

"Come in." He could probably smell me or hear my heartbeat.I took a breath and opened the door. Oliver was standing behind his desk, looking through sheets of paper. I rarely came into his office but it was always a sharp contrast to Amelie's perfectly neat office. "What do you want?"

"Is Amelie busy?"

"She's always busy." Oliver said, in a tone that suggested I should already know that.

"Are you going to see her anytime today?"

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you could tell her I want to see her."

Oliver gave me his usual glare. "I'm not your personal messenger. Tell her yourself."

"She won't believe me if I told her why, though."

"You're her pet, she'll believe anything you say. Now go, I'm busy."

 _Not likely._ I thought, but left anyway. _Why did I think that was a good idea?_


End file.
